Christmas
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry & Ruth and a troublesome Elf! (Reposted)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Spooks/MI5. Kudos and BBC own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Merry Christmas

1\. Oh Christmas tree

Ruth sat at her desk as she watched Beth, Zaf and Will organise the Christmas decorations. The Grid hadn't exactly been full of Christmas cheer but since both she and Harry were on call she was glad of the chance to have any sort of festivities was ok by her. She glanced towards the empty office hoping that Harry would be in a better mood when he returned from Whitehall than when he had left.

"I can't believe Harry banned Christmas trees."

Will shook his head, the black hair messy as it fell into his eyes.

"You can thank Beth for that." Tariq answered as she stuck a piece of tinsel to the monitor in front of him. He glanced at Malcolm for help but the older man merely chuckled.

"Eh?"

"Don't ask." Beth shot Tariq a look that Ros would be proud of. Ruth smiled slightly. She silently prayed the various terrorist groups they were investigating decided to take Christmas off but it didn't look likely. Will looked bemused as Tariq ignored Beth.

"Couple of years ago, she brought a killer Christmas tree in. Whole place on lock down."

"Shut the front door!"

"Thanks Tariq. Not going to be allowed to forget that. Am I?" Beth folded her arms as Tariq and Dimitri laughed.

"No."

"You bring one little lethal Christmas tree into work..." She sighed dramatically as Dimitri pulled her into a hug. Ruth smiled, glad to see the newer recruits enjoying themselves. She looked away from the tree and tinsel as the Pod doors whooshed open. Harry marched towards the office; barely pausing for breath.

"Miss Bailey. That better not be what it appears to be."

"What does it appear to be?" Beth answered. "Because it's not a tree."

Harry raised his eyebrows as she bit her lip. For a spook Beth was a consummate liar but this was stretching her powers. A five foot fully decorated plastic tree was hard to describe as anything other than what it was.

"Could be worse." Malcolm interjected. "Have you seen the monstrosity outside Cardiff Castle? "

"It's Tariq' new gadget. On a test run. Blending in with the time of year." Beth smiled sweetly. Harry shook his head smiling.

"Points for ingenuity." He smiled. "Bomb proof it, bug proof it and have it gone by twelfth night."

"Yes Sir."

Harry headed to his office as Ruth picked up the phone. She just prayed the meeting had gone well. After the events of 2016 she just wanted them all to have a good Christmas.

Xxxxx

A/N do I go on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The Elf on the Shelf

"Harry." Ruth walked into the bedroom as Harry looked up. It had been a relatively peaceful few days on the Grid. He was glad to be home but the look in Ruth's eyes worried him.

"What is it?" He pulled the duvet back for her to get into bed next to him. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm being silly."

"You? No." He relaxed as she rested her head on his bare chest as his arms wrapped around her. She kissed his bare skin, relaxing as his hands ran through her hair.

"About work."

"No, not here." He whispered. "Not in our bed."

"Well, not work per se. Do you think we've covered all bases? I know ordering extra security for New Year's Eve is a good idea. But will it be enough? GCHQ are noisier than ever. Catherine picked up some chatter from there this morning."

"I trust your analytical skills." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being serious."

"I know you are. Ruth, it is almost midnight on the 22nd December. We have done all we can today. We'll go over it tomorrow. In the meeting. Now close your eyes."

"Harry."

"Ruth."

"I love you."

"Mule." Harry kissed her. "God knows why. Love you too. Now go to sleep."

"Pedant."

"Ruth, do not make me use my Grid voice." He watched as she smirked, one finger drawing invisible circles on his skin.

"Oh? I find that quite sexy." She watched as he chuckled. Minutes later they were both sleeping peacefully.

Xxxxxx

Hours past in slumber before Ruth woke with a start. Heart pounding she crept out of bed, pulling her robe around her she quietly made her way downstairs. She bit her lip as she made her way into the living room, picking up the small toy that she had quietly come to hate. The slightly creepy face looked back at her as she yawned.

"Top MI-5 analyst and I have no idea where to put a sodding elf."

She mumbled as the dog snored peacefully. She gasped at the feel of hands on her hips and warm breath against her skin.

"It's 2am"

"I know."

"Ruth?"

"I forgot to move him. Before I came up earlier."

"Who?"

"The Elf."

"Ok, Ruth I love you dearly but I am now worried about your sanity."

Ruth smirked, holding the toy up for him to inspect.

"I'm supposed to move it every night so Gracie thinks Santa has sent him to check on her." Ruth explained. "She's supposed to think he moved himself."

"And that won't give the girl nightmares? Because at her age an inanimate object coming to life at night, spying on me and then reporting back to some fat man in a red suit would terrify me." Ruth squeezed his hand as he spoke.

"It is creepy but Graham bought it for her and she adores her big brother. Right now I could throttle him."

Harry chuckled as Ruth sighed. He could see it meant a lot to Ruth that the children enjoyed every magical detail she could find about Christmas. He kissed her neck, taking the elf from her as he did.

"Right, you." Harry admonished the toy. "You scare my little girl and you go in the bin." Ruth bit her lip to stop her giggling as Harry placed the elf in the cat's bed. "Muggles, look after that." He turned taking Ruth by the hand he pulled her to him. "And I'll look after you."

"Harry."

"Bed." He kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bed." She agreed, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. The car stretched; unimpressed with her new sleeping companion she pushed the toy out of bed before stretching again. Fidget yelped as the toy hit him before grabbing it close to his body. It seemed the elf on the shelf had caused enough disruption for one night.

Xxxxxx


End file.
